Par amour ?
by Seijaku Kimitsu
Summary: Et si ce n'était qu'une question d'amour ? Un meurtre par amour ? [YAOI KuraXKuro avec un Hisoka et peut être un Léolio]


Voilà ma deuxième fic !!! C'est magnifique...non ? Bon... lool en tout cas! Un couple rare chez les français : Kuro/Kura, mais pas seulement!

**Autatrice (ca existe ?) :** Divers pseudo ; Lapin Noir, Kouettou ou maintenant Seijaku ! Donc c'est comme vous voulez! J'essairais de ne pas faire trop de commentaire dans ma fic ! Je vais me retenir ! Ca va être dur…

**Genre :** Yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir mais aussi : aventure, romance et euuh...un peu drama.

**Couple :** KuraXKuro, KuraXLéo mais aussi HisoXKura et plus si affinité...

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Et si ce n'était qu'une question d'amour ? Un meurtre par amour ? YAOI KuraXKuro avec un Hiso et ptet un Léo

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas na mwaaaaaaaaaa /innonde la fic/ même pas mon cher Kura chéri que zaimeuuuuuuh !

**Note :** J'ai réduis l'âge de Kuroro (en vrai il a 26, là il aura 22). Ne pas prendre en compte les âges en dessous, c'est pour le flash Back!

**Age des personages :**

Kurapika : 12ans

Kuroro : 17ans

**xXxXxXx**

**10 décembre 1995**

**xXxXxXx**

Vallée de Lukuso, un jour comme les autres ou presque (POV Kurapika)

Comme tout les jours depuis maintenant deux bons mois je le rejoint sous le cerisier, sous NOTRE cerisier qui est, en ce moment, recouvert de neige, comme le sol d'ailleurs, et mes pas s'effacent peu à peu derrière moi.

Mes parents ont l'habitude des mes aventures en dehors du clan, il ne s'inquiètent plus trop.

J'aime le bruit de la neige qui gémit sous mes pas, mêlée au souffle du vent, quoique j'ai un peu froid, j'aurais dû me couvrir plus, tant pis.

Mon cerisier se rapproche, j'ai bientôt atteint mon but alors que la neige se fait plus profonde et atteint largement mes genoux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut venir, mais pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de le voir! J'espère qu'il sera là aussi...

Arrivé à l'arbre avec quelques difficultées, je m'adosse sur son tronc et souffle sur mes mains endolorient par le froid. Quelle idée d'oublier mes gants !

Soudain, je ressent sa présence non loin de moi, oui, il est là, j'en suis sur.

Je souris.

- Tu vas attrapper froid comme ça !

Je relève la tête et le voilà, assis sur une frêle branche du cerisier.

Ses cheveux corbeau retombent sur son front cachant légèrement une mystérieuse croix.

Il descend enfin de sa branche, et retombe lourdement dans la neige qui fait son possible pour l'acceuillir avec toute sa douceur et sa froideur.

- Tu devrais rentrer...

- Quoi ? Mais non!! Je n'ai pas froid! Et puis... Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer maintenant !

Je me met à bouder. Il me dit souvent qu'il me trouve adorable quand je fait cette tête là.

Il pose une main rassurante sur ma tête et me caresse avec une douceur que même ma mère est incapable d'émettre.

- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer... Kurapika...

Il a aussi une manière de prononcer mon nom... Tellement agréable, sensuelle, on ne dirait qu'un murmure, à peine audible, et pourtant, il résonne dans ma tête en écho.

-Non.

Il sourit à son tour et s'asseoit sur la neige, à côté de moi. Je dépose alors ma tête, sagement, sur son épaule, si chaude.

- Je suis bien... Ici... Avec toi...

- Oui... Moi aussi... Mais ne te plains à moi pas si tu attrapes la crêve !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kuroro. Je ne tomberais pas mal °kof kof° de...

Sa caresse sur mes cheveux se transforme en une petite tappe amicale.

- Stupide lapin...

Il se dégage un peu et semble enlever son long manteau noir, aussi noir que ses cheveux et il...

- Kuroro ? Mais...

Il le dépose autour de mes épaules. SON manteau...

Je prends une voix toute timide, à peine plus forte que nos respiration.

- Merci

Contre toute attente, il se met à rire, mais un rire doux, un peu moqueur peut-être. Vexant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

- Toi...

- Groumpf...

- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ! Petit usagi...

Soudain, alors que je veux répliquer, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et s'exclame.

- J'AVAIS COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE !

Un peu surpris par sa réaction, je fais les yeux ronds.

-Quoi...quoi donc ? Et puis, ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas me casser les oreilles... Et puis surtout me faire faire une crise cardiaque... J'ai pas l'habitude...

Ne prenant point en compte ma petite remarque, il se penche au dessus de moi, se colle pratiquement à moi, sa joue effleure la mienne, je me sens rougir et me demande si en ce moment, tellement j'ai chaud, la neige autour de moi n'est pas en train de fondre.

Machinalement, je ferme les yeux puis, au bout d'un certain temps que je qualifierais d'une éternité, je commence à trembler, de froid. Il s'est éloigné et le température de mon corps à comme chûté.

Il me regarde bizarrement.

- Qu'es-ce que...tu...regardes? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... C'est juste que tu étais bizarre... Mais bon... Voilà ! C'est pour toi ! Je l'avais oublié dans la poche de mon manteau !

_D'accord... Je suis vraiment... Stupide..._

En attendant, sa main me tend un objet... Brillant...

- C'est quoi ?

- Une boucle d'oreille! réponds Kuroro le plus simplement du monde comme si c'était évident.

Eh bien, ça ne l'est pas !... Pour moi...

- Une boucle d'oreille ?

- Oui...Ca ne te plait pas ?

- QUOI !? Mais si ! Bien sur... C'est juste que les garçons ne portent pas ce genre de bijoux...

- Ah bon ? Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Une fille peut-être ? A ma connaissance non, et je porte des boucles d'oreilles... Je ne vois pas où est le problème!

C'est vrai qu'il en porte...et elles sont carément incrustées dans ses lobes.

_Oh, et puis après tout... Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, elle est très jolie et surtout, OH OUI surtout, c'est un cadeau de Kuroro !_

Je la prend dans ma paume et la fixe, attendant presque qu'elle bouge. Elle ne veut visiblement pas. Tant pis. Me voyant figé, il me la reprend et me l'accroche à mon lobe gauche.

- Parfait! Ca te vas très bien!

- ... Merci... Beaucoup...

Il affiche un grand sourire satisfait, puis, le silence fut rompu par une sonnerie ; un téléphone apparement car il en sortit un de sa poche. Noir avec un petit porte clef au bout. Une branche de fleur de cerisier. Mignon.

Il pris un air plus sérieux, plus grâve en parlant à son interlocuteur.

- Paku ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Une fille sans doute... _Une fille_... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si...frustré ? Serais-je...jaloux ?... Non...Je ne peux pas... Non... Je ne le suis PAS...

- Oui très bien... Et toi ?

Il sourit et je me sens bouillir... Je SUIS jaloux. Et pas qu'un peu...

Mais tout d'un coup, la conversation prend une autre ampleur.

- Ok... Vous les avez trouvés ?

- ...

- Parfait...

- ...

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite...juste le temps de...

Il se retourne vers moi... Suis-je de trop ? J'en ai bien l'impression... J'affiche alors une bouille déçue, triste.

- A tout de suite, Paku.

-Bip-

Il raccroche et s'avance lentement vers moi, puis s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur.

- Comme tu l'as entendu, je dois y aller. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Où vas-tu ?

-Ca, c'est une surprise ! J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi... Mais il faut patienter!

- Tu es trop gentil, mais il ne faut pas!

- Comment ça ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Je me relève un peu et m'accroche à son pantalon noir.

- QUOI ?! Mais bien sur que si ! C'est juste que... Moi... Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour...

Il rit gentiment et caresse mes cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... T'avoir me suffit...

Un silence tendre passe pendant lequel je rougis fortement. Je le brise en murmurant doucement :

- Je t'aime... Kuroro...

C'est la première fois que je le lui dit... Je relève la tête, il sourit toujours et s'approche doucement, comme si il craignait que je m'enfuie.

Il susurre à l'oreille un affectueux "Moi aussi" et dépose ses lèvres, chaudes malgré la neige, sur mon front.

- Il faut que je file... Je reviens le plus vite possible!!

Sa silhouette rassurante se découpe dans les rayons du soleil du soir. Il est beau.

Je m'enroule dans son manteau pour m'imprégner de son odeur.

Je lève les yeux et observe le ciel. Il a viré du bleu, au violet, puis au rouge ; la lune est pleine et commence à prendre place.

Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter maintenant mais il faut que je l'attende.

Mes pupilles bleutées se tournent vers l'arbre.

- Tiens... Une fleur de cerisier... En cette saison ?

Je me frotte les yeux, c'est invraisemblable. Je me hisse sur l'arbre et commence mon ascension.

- Il ne faut pas gâcher une telle fleur... disais-je à haute voix pour moi même.

Soudain, je manque un battement, et une branche et me rattrappe juste à temps.

- Baka...

Je prends un peu plus de sécurité et m'approche de la fleur que je cueille facilement puis redescend sans difficultés, ma chûte amortie par la neige.

- Ce sera le premier cadeau que je lui ferai...

Je souris naivement quand progressivement, une silhouette bien connue réapparaît en tranchant les rayons obscurs de la nuit.

- KURORO ! criais-je joyeusement en courant à sa rencontre.

Je marquai soudain une pause avant de reprendre, inquiet.

- Ku...ro...qu'est-ce que ? QUE T'ES T'IL ARRIVE ?! POURQUOI ce sang ? KURORO!!!!

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, signe qu'il faut que je me taise.

- Chuuut... Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai rien du tout ! Ce que je t'ammène n'était pas facile à avoir... Ca s'est révélé être même plus dur que prévu… Mais ça valait le coup...

Mon coeur s'affole, ce sang est bizarre, comme si je le connaissais... Kuroro a tué pour obtenir quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprend pas grand chose. J'ai peur.

_Il... a... tué ?_

Il me tend une main fermée. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur et...ça saigne...du liquide rougeâtre perle de sa paume.

Je tremble et n'ose plus rien dire, mais quand il desserre ses doigts et que "ma surprise" s'étend devant moi, j'en perds mon souffle, manque plusieurs battement. Pour ne pas tomber, je m'appui sur le tronc de l'arbre. Mes yeux, comme la légende de mon clan l'indique, sous une émotion forte, ici la peur et la colère, deviennent rouge comme...ceux que me présentent Kuroro.

- Kurapika ?! Tu... Toi... Aussi ?

Je ne peux pas crier ; je passe mes mains sur mes yeux, Kuroro essaye de s'approcher mais je le repousse violemment.

- Je... Je te... JE TE CROYAIS MON AMI!!!!

- Kurapika ! Je ne savais pas !

Je rit, un rire désinterressé, un rire de colère.

- Kurapika ! Calme toi, je...

- LA FERME ! JE TE HAIS ! ...comment as-tu pu ? Comment...

Maintenant, des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

_Je l'aimais..._

Il essaye encore de s'approcher mais, cette fois, je m'enfuis, laissant tomber son manteau et la fleur de cerisier bientôt rejoint par un oeil aux pupilles rouges écarlates et par un homme vêtu de noir, s'écroulant par terre, honteux, les yeux vides, fixés sur la petite branche de cerisier qui s'enfonce légèrement dans la neige sali par le sang.

-Je t'aime... Kurapika... Pardonne moi.

(Fin POV)

Au loin, un jeune enfant court comme il peut dans la neige profonde. Il pleure et ses yeux reflètent le sang de son clan.

Il s'arrète dans un petit village, dévasté, des corps jonchent le sol blanc tâché maintenant de rouge.

Il s'approche d'un corps, seul les yeux semblent manquer. Il retient un hoquet d'horreur et s'effondre par terre. Pratiquement inconscient, il reste là, sans bouger, seules les larmes qui perlent sur ses joues assurent qu'il est encore en vie.

Son corps l'est mais son coeur est mort, sali.

Le jour suivant, il se relève, semble prendre les quelques affaires restantes et en états et s'en va d'un pas las.

Ou ça ?

Loin d'ici. Loin de tout ça. Loin de cette histoire. Loin de lui.

**xXxXxXx**

Voilà voilà! Le génocide du clan Kuruta vu par...moi...

La suite sera moins triste, nous changerons d'univers!

Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Sinon, je tiens à remercier tout spécialement Risu-chan pour avoircorriger mes (innombrables) fautes d'orthographes!

Merci à ma béta-lectrice!!! (J'échapperais -peut être- comme ça à un arrachage d'ongle d'orteils...)


End file.
